interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
English-Interlingua Dictionary b
A - B - C - D - E - F - G - H - I - J - K - L - M - N - O - P - Q - R - S - T - U - V - W - X - Y - Z ---- b (letter ~) n b, littera, be * (the note) Mus n si baa n balato * v balar babble (chatter, prattle) vi balbutiar, garrular * (of stream) v murmurar * n balbutiamento babbling adj balbutiante, garrulante babe n bebe, baby, infante Babel n Babel baboon n babuino baby ¬A (infant, newborn) n baby, bebe, infante, neonato baby-bottle ¬F n biberon babyhood n infantia Babylon Geog n Babel, Babylon, Babylonia Babylonia n Babylonia Babylonian adj babylonian baby-sit v guardar le infante baby-sitter n baby-sitter baccalaureate n baccalaureato bacchanal (1. Bacchic; 2. bacchanalian) adj bacchanal * (orgy) n bacchanal bacchante n bacchante bacchic (riotous) adj bacchic * adj bacchic Bacchus Mythol n Baccho bachelor (unmarried man) n celibatario * Acad n baccalaureo bacillary adj bacillari bacillus n bacillo back (1. back of a person or animal; 2. as in the back of the hand; 3. back of a chair or couch) n dorso * (1. backwards; 2. ago; 3. as in to give back) adv retro * (be ~) v esser de retorno * (bet on) v deponer un summa super * (endorse) (a bill of exchange) Commer v avalisar * (move or draw back) v guidar a retro, recular, regreder, ir a retro * (notum) Zool n noto * (rear) n fundo * (support) v appoiar, sustener * adj posterior * ~ swimmer (Notonecta) Zool n notonecta * ~ up (a horse, cart, etc. against a wall, etc.) v accular back-ache n dolor de lumbos back-bone n columna vertebral, spina, spina dorsal back-breaking adj multo fatigante back-date v retrodatar back-door n porta posterior backer (endorser) (of a bill of exchange) Commer n avalista * (promoter) n promotor, adjutator back-fire n accendimento prematur, retorno de flamma * ~ -fire v accender prematurmente, dar retornos de flamma background n fundo * ~ -ground n fundo back-hand n de reverso backing (endorsement) (of a bill of exchange) Commer n aval back-lash n reaction disfavorabile back-log n arretrato back-out (beg off) v retirar se back-pay n soldo arretrate back-street n vico secundari back-to-front adv reverse back-up Comp n retrocopia * ~ -up Comp v retrocopiar * ~ -up n acculate * ~ -up v accular backup-disk n retrocopia in disc backward (late) adj tardive * (late) adv in retardo * (shy) adj timide backwards adv a retro, retro * ~ and forwards phr a retro e (in) avante back-water n ramo stagnante bacon n lardo bacteria n bacterios bacterial adj bacterial bacteriological adj bacteriologic bacteriologist n bacteriologo bacteriology n bacteriologia bacteriotherapy n bacteriotherapia bacterium n bacterio bad (evil) adj mal * (from - to worse) phr de mal in pejo * adv mal * ~ fortune (misfortune) n infelicitate * ~ spelling (cacography) n cacographia badge n insignia, placa badger hole n taxoniera * n taxon * v importunar, molestar badly adv mal, malmente badness (of poor quality) adj de mal qualitate * (wickedness) n malitia, perversitate bad-tempered adj de mal humor baffle v confunder, disconcertar baffling adj disconcertante bag (sack) (put in a bag or sack) v insaccar * (sack) n sacco * n tasca bagatelle ¬F (trifle) n bagatella bagful (sackful) n saccata baggage (luggage) n bagage ¬bagaje baggy adj sacchesc, troppo ample bagpipe(s) n cornamusa bagpipes n cornamusa Bahamas Islands Geog npl le Insulas Bahamas * n Bahamas bail (a boat) v vacuar le aqua * (security) n caution * Jur v prestar caution pro bait (1. to furnish with bait; 2. to lure, entice) v escar * (torment) v tormentar * n esca bake (bake pottery) v cocer, cocer (in le furno) baker n furnero, panetero bakery n paneteria Balaam npr Balaam balalaika n balalaika balance (1. pair of scales; 2. equilibrium; 3. Com) n balancia * (1. to weigh the pros and cons of; 2. to bring to equilibrium; 3. to waver, hesitate) v balanciar, equilibrar * (balance-sheet) Commer n balancio * (balance-wheel) Watchmaking n balanciero * (equilibrium) n balancia, equilibrio * (lose one's ~) v perder le equilibrio * (remainder) n resto * (scales) n balancia * (settle) Commer v saldar * (settlement) (cash) Commer n saldo * vi equilibrar se balanced (in equilibrium) adj equilibre balance-sheet n balancio balancing (action of) n balanciamento balcony (1. Arch; 2. Theat) n balcon bald adj calve baldness n calvitia bale (make into bales) v imballar * n balla, fardo * n ballo Balearic Islands Geog n le Insulas Balearic, Baleares baleen (whalebone) n balena bale-out v bail-out Bali Geog npr Bali Balkanic adj balkanic Balkanize v balkanisar ball (1. globular object; 2. cannon ball, bullet, etc.; 3. Print) n balla * (dance) n ballo * (large ball, air-filled) n ballon * (of eye) n globo * (of thread, yarn, etc) n glomere * (sport, globe) n balla, bolla ballad (poem founded on folk legend) n ballada ballade n ballada ballast n ballast ball-bearing n cossinet o de ballas ballerina (ballet dancer) n ballerina ballet ¬F Theat n ballet ballet-dancer (ballerina) Fem n ballerina * ~ -dancer Masc n ballerino ballist (ballista) Hist n ballista ballista (ballist) Hist n ballista ballistic adj ballistic ballistics n ballistica balloon (1. Chem; 2. aerostat) n ballon ballot (ball, ticket, paper used in secret voting) n ballotta * (poll) n scrutinio * ~ box n urna * v ballottar ballotade Man n ballottada ballot-box n urna ballot-paper n ballotta ball-point pen n penna a bolla ballroom n sala de ballo balls (courage) n braveria, corage * (testicles) n coliones ballsy (brave) adj brave, accolionate? balm (balsam) (1. balsamic resin; 2. ointment) n balsamo balm-of-gilead n balsamo de galaad balmy adj balsamic balneotherapy n balneotherapia balsa n balsa balsam (balm) (1. balsamic resin; 2. ointment) n balsamo balsamic adj balsamic balsamiferous adj balsamifere balsaminaceous Bot adj balsaminacee balsamine (garden balsam) Bot n balsamina Balt (1. member of ethnic group including Lithuanians and Letts; 2. member of German land-owning class in the Baltic States) n balto Baltic (Sea) n Baltico, Mar Baltic * adj baltic Balto-Slav n balto-slavo Balto-Slavic adj balto-slavic baluster (banister) n balustro balustrade n balustrada * v balustrar bamboo Bot n bambu ban n prohibition * v prohibir banal (trite) adj banal banality (triteness) n banalitate band (1. group of people; 2. Mus) n banda, truppa * (1. narrow strip of material; 2. bandage) n banda * (troup of guerrillas) n guerrilla ¬H bandage (dressing) n bandage ¬bandaje * n banda * v bandar banderole (streamer) n bandierola bandit (brigand) n bandito, brigante banditism (banditry) n banditismo banditry (banditism) n banditismo bandore (mandola, mandora, pandora, pandore) (musical instrument similar to a mandolin, but larger) n mandola ¬I bandstand n kiosque de musica band-together v associar se, reunir se bandy adj con gambas distorte baneful (disastrous, fatal) n funeste bang (blow) n colpo * (report) n explosion * vi crepar, detonar, percuter Bangladesh Geog n Bangladesh bangle n bracialetto bangs (bobbed hair in the forehead) n frangia ¬franja banish (exile) v bannir, exiliar * (get rid of) v eliminar banishment (1. act of exiling; 2. exile) n bannimento, exilio * n banno banister (baluster) n balustro banisters n balustrada banjo n banjo bank (land bordering a river, lake, etc.) n ripa * (shoal) n banco * adj bancari * ~ messenger n incassator * n banca * v bancar * v incassar bankable adj bancabile bank-account n conto bancari bankbook n libretto de banca / conto banker n banchero bank-holiday n die feriate banknote n billet de banca bank-on v contar super bank-rate n rata bancari bankrupt (go ~) v facer bancarupta * adj fallite * n bancaruptero * n fallito * v ruinar bankruptcy n bancarupta, fallimento banner (flag, standard) n bandiera, insignia, standardo banquet (feast) n banchetto, regalo * v banchettar banqueter (feaster) n banchettator baptism n baptismo baptismal adj baptismal Baptist (Anabaptist) Theol adj/n baptista * ~ n/adj baptista, baptisator baptistery (1. part of a church reserved for baptism; 2 . receptacle containing water for the baptismal rite) n baptisterio baptize v baptisar baptizer n baptisator, baptista bar (1. as in bar of iron, bar of wood, etc.; 2. Her; 3. ridge of horse's palate; 4. sand bar; 5. Law place where prisoner stands; 6. Mus bar, bar line) n barra * (a door) v barrar * (chocolate ~) n tabletta de chocolate * (close to entrance) v barrar * (exclude) v excluder, prohibir * (for drink) n bar * (obstacle, barrier) n barrage, barraje, barriera * (obstruct) v obstruer * (place where liquor is served) n bar ¬A * (sand ~) n barra de arena * (soap ~) n tabletta de sapon * (wood) n barra * n barra musical * prep excepte barb (hook) n unco Barbados Islands Geog npr Barbados, le Insulas Barbados barbarian n barbaro barbaric adj barbaric barbarism (1. barbarism in language; 2. barbarous social or intellectual condition) n barbarismo barbarity (barbarousness) n barbaritate barbarize v barbarisar barbarous adj barbare barbarousness (barbarity) n barbaritate barbecue n barbacoa, festa de barbacoa barbed wire n filo spinose barber (wigmaker, hairdresser, coiffeur) n perrucchero * n barbero barbershop n barberia barbican Fortif n antemural barcarole (barcarolle) Mus n barcarola ¬I bare (denude) v denudar, discoperir * (mere) adj simple * (naked, nude, denuded, uncovered) adj nude, denudate, discoperte barefoot adj discalceate barefooted adj discalceate bareheaded adj a capite discoperte barely (hardly, scarcely) adv vix * adv a pena bareness n nuditate bargain (agreement) n contracto * (good buy) n acquisition a bon mercato * v negotiar barge n barca, barca de canal barge-into v choccar contra, irrumper in baritone (1. baritone voice; 2. musical instrument) n barytono * Phonet adj barytone barium n barium bark (barking of a dog, etc.) n latrato * (bay) vi latrar * (boat) n barca * (graze, excoriate) v excoriar * (strip bark) v decorticar * Bot n cortice barking (bark of a dog, etc.) n latrato * (decortication) n decortication barley n hordeo barley-sugar n sucro de hordeo barmaid n servitrice barman n servitor barn (for cattle) n stabulo * (granary) n granario * ~ owl n ulula baro- (as in barometer) in compounds n baro- barogram Meteorol n barogramma barograph (barometrograph) Meteorol n barometrographo * Meteorol n barographo barology n barologia barometer n barometro barometric adj barometric barometrograph (barograph) Meteorol n barometrographo barometrography Meteorol n barometrographia baron (nobleman) n baron baronage (1. whole body of barons; 2. dignity or rank of a baron) n baronage ¬baronaje baroness n baronessa baronet n baronetto barony n baronia baroque (period style, etc.) n baroco * adj baroc barothermohygrograph n barothermohygrographo barrack (plain and large building) n barraca * ~ warden n casernero barrack-room (as in barrack-room language) adj soldatesc barracks Mil n caserna barracoon n barracon barrage (1. dam; 2. Mil) n barrage ¬barraje barrel (1. cask; 2. Meas) n barril * (cask, butt) n botte * (metal tube of a rifle, gun, etc.) n cannon * (tun) v intonnar * v imbarrilar barren (of land) adj aride, desolate * (sterile) adj sterile barrenness (sterility) n sterilitate barricade n barricada * v barricadar barrico (keg) n barrica barrier (bar, obstacle) n barriera, barrage ¬barraje barrister n advocato barrow (tumulus) n tumulo * n carretta de mano barter n troco * v trocar barterer n trocator bary- (heavy) in derivatives and compounds adj bary- baryta Mineral n baryta basal (1. basic; 2. Physiol) adj basal basalt Mineral n basalto basaltic adj basaltic basculation Surg n basculation bascule (as in bascule bridge) adj basculari * (as in bascule escapement) Technol n bascula base (1. bottom, substructure; 2. Mil; 3. Chem) n base * (found) v basar * (foundation) n fundamento * (theme, stem) Gram n thema * (vile) adj ignobile, vil * adj basse * v basar baseball Sports n baseball ¬A baseborn adj humile * adj illegitime Basel (Basle) n Basel ¬G baseless adj sin fundamento basement (footing of a column or wall) Arch n basamento * (lower part of anything) n basamento * (underground passage, underground room) n subterraneo baseness (vileness) n bassessa, vilitate bash n colpo * v colpar, ferir bashful (modeste) adj pudente, vergoniose, pudibunde basic adj basic, basal, fundamental basicity Chem n basicitate basilica (1. Hist; 2. basilican type of church building) n basilica basin (1. wide, shallow bowl; 2. dock; 3. river basin) n bassino basinet Armory n bassinetto basis (foundation) n base bask v prender le sol basket (basketful) n corbata * n corbe * n paniero basketball n basketball basketmaker n corbero basketry n corberia bas-relief n basse-relievo bass (1. lowest part of a musical score; 2. instrument for the lowest part of a musical score; 3. lowest male voice) Mus n basso * (fish) n perca * Mus n basso * ~ saxhorn (saxtuba) Mus n saxtuba * v iol n violon bassoon (fagotto) n fagotto * Mus n basson bassoonist (fagottist) n fagottista bast (liber) Bot n libro bastard (1. born out of wedlock; 2. spurious; 3. Print as in bastard type) adj bastarde * (illegitimate child) n bastardo bastardy (quality of being a bastard) n bastardia baste v asperger de grassia bastille Fortif n bastille ¬F bastinade (bastinado) n bastonada bastinado (bastinade) n bastonada bastion Fortif n bastion bat (off one's own ~) adv sin adjuta, spontaneemente? * (sport) n bat * Zool n vespertilion * v batter batata (sweet potato) n batata batch (of bread) n furnata * (portion) n lot batch-processing Comp phr processo per lot bath (1. act of giving or taking a bath; 2. bath water) n balneo, banio * (outside) v baniar, baniar se * (pertaining to baths) adj balnear * (swimming ~) n natatorio, piscina * (take a ~) v baniar se, prender un banio * (tub) n cupa de banio * ~ for the hands (maniluvium) Med n maniluvio bathe (a wound) v lavar * (give a bath to) v baniar * (have a bath) v baniar se bather n baniator bathing (baths) n banios * (of wound) n lavamento bathing-suit (- costume) n costume de banio bathing-trunks n calceones de banio bathroom n camera de banio batik ¬Malay n batik * v batikar batiste n batista batman n ordinantia baton n baston Batrachomyomachy, batrachomyomachia (Battle of the Frogs and the Mice) n batrachomyomachia batsman n battitor battalion n battalion batter (baseball) v batter * n pasta, pasta de farina con ovos e lacte battering ram n ariete battery (small, for torch) n pila * Elect n accumulator * Mil n batteria battle n battalia * v battaliar battle-axe (two-edged) Hist n bipenne battle-field n campo de battalia battler n battaliator battleship n cuirassato * ~ -ship n cuirassato Bavaria npr Bavaria Bavarian adj bavare, bavarese * n bavaro bawl (vociferate) v vociferar bay (bark) v latrar * (gulf) Geog n baia, golfo * (tree) n lauro bay-laurel (laurel, bay-tree) n lauro bayonet n bayonetta Bayonne n Bayona, Bayonne bay-tree (bay-laurel, laurel) n lauro bay-window n fenestra saliente bazaar (Oriental market place) n bazar be (1. to exist; 2. functions: copula) v esser * (commands) v esse!, sia! * ~ a substitute or replacement v suppler * ~ able to (can) v poter * ~ abundant (abound) v exuberar, esser abundante, abundar * ~ aching (hurt) v doler * ~ acquainted with (know= v cognoscer * ~ afraid (fear) (of) v timer * ~ allowed to (may) v poter * ~ at leisure (be idle) v otiar * ~ at variance (be discrepant) v discrepar * ~ beneficent (do good) v benefacer * ~ boiling (boil) v bullir * ~ bold v hardir * ~ born again (reborn) v renascer * ~ born v nascer * ~ brusque or rude to v bruscar * ~ coherent (cohere) v coherer * ~ consonant (harmonize) v consonar * ~ contiguous to (border upon) v confinar * ~ courageous v valer * ~ covetous (covet) v concupiscer * ~ delirious v delirar * ~ discrepant (be at variance) v discrepar * ~ dissonant Mus v dissonar * ~ distant v distar * ~ distrustful v diffider * ~ engaged in colloquy (converse) v colloquer * ~ enough (suffice) v bastar * ~ enraged n inrabiamento * ~ enraged v inragiar ¬inrajar * ~ equal in value (be equivalent) (to) v equivaler * ~ equivalent (be equal in value) (to) v equivaler * ~ established (be an stablished) (fact) v constar * ~ excessive or exorbitant v exorbitar * ~ exuberant (exuberate) v exuberar * ~ feverish (have a fever) v febricitar * ~ first (hold the first place) v primar * ~ fond of v affectionar * ~ found (findable) adj trovabile * ~ furious v furer * ~ guilty of malversation or corruption in office v malversar * ~ hidden (lie hidden) v later * ~ hoped (for) adj sperabile * ~ idle (be at leisure) v otiar * ~ ignorant of (not to know) v ignorar * ~ immanent (stay within) v immaner * ~ important (matter) v importar * ~ in a rage (rage) v rabiar, ragiar ¬rajar * ~ in a state of agitation (heat, fervor) v ferver * ~ in contact with (touch) v continger * ~ in disagreement (disagree) v disconvenir * ~ in doubt (doubt) v dubitar * ~ in excess (superabound) v redundar * ~ in need of (need) v indiger * ~ in recess v vacar * ~ indicative of (indicate) v indicar * ~ indulgent v indulger * ~ inherent (inhere) v inherer * ~ insistent or pressing (urge) v urger * ~ lacking (be deficient or missing) v mancar * ~ lacking in (lack) v carer * ~ lightening (lighten) v fulgurar * ~ lukewarm v teper * ~ malignant v malignar * ~ moist or wet v humer * ~ moldy v mucer * ~ moved by (waves, move in) v fluctuar * ~ numb (be torpid, be sluggish) v torper * ~ obsolescent (become obsolescent, obsolesce) v obsolescer * ~ offensive to (offend, insult) v offender * ~ on strike (strike) v exoperar * ~ on the lookout (watch) v veliar, vigilar * ~ on the point of death v agonisar * ~ on vacation (keep holiday) v feriar * ~ or render partial v partialisar * ~ out of one's mind v furer * ~ patient (have patience) v patientar * ~ permanent (endure, last) v permaner * ~ possible (may, can) v poter * ~ preponderant (preponderate) v preponderar * ~ prodigal of (lavish) v prodigar * ~ rampant v rampar * ~ redolent (smell) (of) v redoler * ~ related to (have reference to) v referer * ~ resplendent (shine) v resplender, splender * ~ salient v salir * ~ silent (keep quiet) (refrain from speaking) v tacer * ~ slow or delayed v retardar * ~ soaked (soak) v imbiber * ~ somewhere (have one's location) v ubicar * ~ sorry for (regret) v regrettar * ~ stagnant (stagnate) v stagnar * ~ stunned (amazed) v stuper * ~ sufficient (suffice) v sufficer * ~ supposed to (have to) (must, shall, ought) v deber * ~ swollen (swell) v turger * ~ swollen or tumid v tumer * ~ the antecedent (antecede) v anteceder * ~ the consequence of v consequer * ~ torpid (be sluggish, be numb) v torper * ~ translucent (be partly transparent) v translucer * ~ unsteady or shaky v vacillar * ~ unwilling (resist) v reluctar * v acant (unoccupied) v vacar * v igorous v viger * ~ warm or hot v caler * ~ with child or young v gestar * ~ wont to (do) v soler * ~ worth (be equal to, in value or in price) v valer * ~ zealous (about) v zelar beach n plagia ¬plaja beacon n fanal bead n perla, perla (de vitro) beak (bill) n becco, rostro * n rostro beaked (billed) adj rostrate beaker (tumbler, goblet) n bicario, cuppa beakful (billful) n beccata beam (of light) n fasce, radio * (of wood, metal) n trabe, trave * (shine) v brillar * (smile) v surrider beaming (radiant, brilliant) adj radiante bean (french) n phaseolo * (full of -s) n plen de energia * n faba bear (adopt, give birth to) (a child, a litter, etc) v filiar * (allow, brook, comport) v comportar * (carry) v portar * (endure) v suffrer, tolerar * (give birth to) v filiar, parer, parturir * (he-bear) n urso * (hold up) v sustener * (polar ~) n urso polar, urso blanc * (she-bear) n ursa * ~ fruit (fructify) v fructificar, fructar * ~ witness (testify, witness) v testificar, testimoniar bearable (supportable) adj supportabile * (tolerable, sufferable) adj suffribile beard (grow a ~) v barbar * n barba bearded adj barbate beardless adj disbarbate bearer (carrier) n portator bear-fruit v fructar bearing (1. carrying; 2. deportment, carriage;) n porto * (giving birth) n filiation * Mech n cossinetto * ~ acorns (glandiferous) adj glandifere * ~ down (tending to press or force down) adj depressive * ~ ears (spiciferous) (of grain) Bot adj spicifere bear-in-mind v tener in mente bear-out v confirmar bear-right v diriger se a dextra bear's ear (auricula) Bot n auricula bear-up interj corage! bear-with v esser patiente con beast n bestia beastliness (bestiality) n bestialitate beastly (bestial) adj bestial * adv bestialmente beat (1. to strike, pound; 2. to flap; 3. to defeat) v batter, vincer, colpar, pulsar * (cudgel, thrash) v fustigar * (cudgel, thump) v massar * (of heart) n battimento * (of policeman) n ronda * (whip, flog) v verberar * (with stick) v bastonar * Mus n rhythmo * ~ again v rebatter * ~ back (repel) v rebatter beat-back v repulsar beat-down v abatter beater (fulling stock) n fullatorio beatific adj beatific beatification n beatification beatify v beatificar beat-in v fracassar * ~ -in v penetrar beating (action of striking, throbbing, fluttering, etc.) n battimento * (action of whipping, flogging) n verberation * (defeat) n defaite, vincimento * (thrashing) (act of) n fustigation * (throbbing, pulsative) adj pulsative beatitude n beatitude beat-off v repulsar beautiful adj belle beauty (beautiful woman) n beltate * (loveliness or charm to the sense of sight) n beltate * ~ spot (patch) n musca beaver (- hat) n castor * Zool n castor because (why, that) conj quod * ~ conj/prep proque * ~ of (on account of, by reason of) prep propter * ~ of prep a causa de beccafico Ornith n beccafico beckon v facer signo be-cold (of people) v haber frigido * ~ -cold (of the weather) v facer frigido become (come to be) v devenir * (suit) v convenir a * ~ angry v irascer * ~ cold (cool off) v frigidar, refrigidar * ~ decadent (decline, decay) v decader * ~ green v verdear * ~ invalid (lapse, expire) v perimer * ~ lean or thin (reduce) v magrir * ~ less swollen v disinflar * ~ liquid (liquesce) v liquescer * ~ milky (lactesce) v lactescer * ~ quiescent (quiesce) v quiescer * ~ rancid v rancer * ~ suffocated or choked v suffocar becoming adj convenibile * adj decorose * ~ obsolete (obsolescent) adj obsolescente bed (flower ~) n parterre * (go to ~) v ir al lecto * (housing, hollow) n incastratura * (the bed of a river) n lecto * Furniture n lecto * Gen n lecto * Geol n lecto bedbug n cimice bed-clothes n pannos de lecto bedding n pannos de lecto bedew v irrorar bedewment n irroration Bedouin n beduin bedraggled adj coperite de fango * adj disordinate bedridden adj allectate bedroom n camera a dormir bedsitter n camera con lecto bedspread (counterpane, coverlet) n coperilecto, copertura de lecto bedtime n hora de dormir bee n ape beech n fago bee-eating adj apivore beef (meat from a cow or steer) n bove beefsteak n beefsteak beehive n apiculario * ~ -hive n apiculario bee-keeper (apiculturist) n apiario, apicultor bee-keeping (apiculture) n apicultura bee-line n via directe beep v pipiar beeper (pager) n beeper, clamator, pager beer n bira beet (common red beet) n betarapa * Bot n beta * n beta beetle (coleopter) Entom n coleoptero * (ram, sledge hammer, mallet) n massa * Entom n scarabeo * n coleoptero beetle-browed (beetling) adj superciliose beetling (beetle-browed) adj superciliose beetroot n beta-rapa befall (happen) v accider before (above) prep ante * (earlier than) prep ante * (formerly, previously) adv anteriormente, antea, previemente * (in front of) prep ante * (in front, ahead) adv avante * adv antea * ~ conj ante que beforehand adv anticipatemente, previemente befriend v amicar se con befuddle v confunder beg (ask for, request) v peter, rogar * (charity) v mendicar * (entreat) v implorar, precar beget (engender) v ingenerar * (procreate) v procrear begetter (sire) n genitor begetting (engenderment) n ingeneramento * (generation) n genitura beggar (mendicant) n mendicante * n mendico * v impovrir, ruinar beggarly adj mendic begging (action of) n mendication begin (a discourse) v exordir, ordir * (commence) v comenciar, inciper * (incept) v inceptar * ~ again (recommence) v recomenciar * ~ to blossom v inflorescer beginner n comenciante, comenciator, novicio beginning (commencement, start) n comenciamento, principio, initio * (in the ~) phr in le principio * (incipient, initial) adj incipiente * (origins) n primordio * n ordimento begotten adj genite begrudge (envy) v invidiar * (give unwillingly) v dar de mal grado beguile (inveigle) v captar behalf (in/on - of) n in favor de * (in/on - of) n in nomine de behave v comportar se behavior (behaviour, comportment) n comportamento, conducta behaviour (behaviour, comportment) n comportamento, conducta behead (decapitate, decollate) v decapitar, decollar beheading (decapitation, decollation) n decapitation, decollation behind (back, backwards) adv detra, post * (of place) adv post * (of time) adv depost, post * prep detra behold (- !) interj ecce! * v vider * ~ ! (lo!, see!) adv ecce beige adj beige being (all senses) n esser * (existence) n esser * (for the time ~) phr pro le momento * (human ~) n esser human * (person, organized entity, etc.) n esser * ~ adj/pres. part essente * ~ awake (waking) n velia * ~ pulverulent (state of) n pulverulentia Belau Geog n Belau belch n ructo * v eructar, ructar belcher n ructator belching (eructation) n eructation beleaguerment n investimento belfry n campanario, campanil Belgian adj belge * n belga Belgium Geog n Belgica, Belgio belief (credence, trust faith) n credentia believe v creder believe-in (people) v creder in, haber fide in * ~ -in (things) v creder a believer (follower of some religion, trustful, credent) n credente Belize Geog npr Belize bell n campana * ~ tower (campanile) n campanil belletrist n belletrista belletristic adj belletristic bellflower (campanula) n campanula bellicose adj bellicose bellicosity n bellicositate belligerency n belligerentia belligerent (waging war) adj belligerente belling (shivaree, charivari) n charivari ¬sharivari bellow (roar as the bull does) v mugir * n mugimento * v mugimento bellowmaker (maker or seller of bellows) n follero bellows (as in hand bellows) n suffletto * (blower) n folle belly n pancia, ventre belong by right (be due) v competer * v pertiner belonging to the common herd adj gregari * ~ to widowhood adj vidual belongings (possessions) n effectos, possessiones, haber(es) below (beneath, underneath) adv subtus * (under, beneath) prep infra, sub * (underneath, beneath) adv infra, in basso Belshazzar (Balthasar, Balthazar) Bib n Balthasar belt (fasten) v cincturar * (fig) n zona * (for waist) n cinctura * (girdle) v cincturar * (hit) v colpar con un cinctura bench n banco bend (a sail) Naut v invirgar * (cause to bend) v flecter, plicar * (curve) v incurvar * ~ back v recurvar * n curva, curvatura * ~ the knee (kneel) (down) v genicular * v curvar, curvar se * v inclinar, inclinar se * v plicar, plicar se bending (a sail) (action of) Naut] n invirgatura * ~ the knee (kneeling) (down) (act of) n geniculation beneath (under, below) prep sub, infra * adv infra, in basso, subtus benedictine (liqueur) n benedictino * (monk) n benedictino * adj benedictin benediction (blessing) n benediction benefactor n benefactor benefic (beneficial) adj benefic benefice n beneficio beneficence (active kindness) n beneficentia beneficent adj beneficente beneficial (benefic) adj benefic, beneficial beneficially adv beneficamente, beneficialmente beneficiary n beneficiario benefit (advantage, favor) n beneficio * (someone or something) v beneficiar benevolence (good will) n benevolentia benevolent adj benevole, benevolente benign (1. kind, gentle; 2. Med) adj benigne benignity n benignitate Benin Geog npr Benin bent (propensity, natural inclination) n propension, tendentia, inclination natural * adj curvate, flectite, plicate bent-on (- doing) adj determinate / resolute a facer benzine n benzina benzoate n benzoato benzoic adj benzoic benzoin (1. gum benzoin, benjamin; 2. Bot) n benzoe, benzoin benzol n benzol bequeath v legar bequest n legato bereave v privar bereavement n perdita * n perdita (de un car persona) beret n beret berlin (four-wheeled carriage) n berlina * (of Berlin) adj berlinese * n Berlin ¬G Berliner n berlinese Bermuda (Bermuda Island) Geog n le Insula de Bermuda Bern n Bern ¬G Bernese adj bernese berry n baca berth (bed) n lectiera * (mooring) n posto * v amarrar beryl n beryllo beryllium Chem n beryllium beseech (conjure, entreat) v conjurar * (implore) v implorar beside (apart from) prep extra, ultra * (next to) prep al latere de, juxta besides (for the rest) adv cetero * (in addition) adv de plus, ultra * (moreover) adv preterea * prep ultra besiege v assediar besieger n assediator besmear v linir besot (stupefy) v imbrutir besotting (stupefying) adj imbrutiente besprinkle v asperger best (at ~) adv al plus * (very ~) adv optime * adj le melior, le plus bon * adv le melio bestial (beastly) adj bestial bestiality (beastliness) n bestialitate best-man n amico del sponso bestow (impart) v impartir * v conferer, donar best-seller n best-seller bet (place a ~) v facer un sponsion * n sponsion * v deponer, sponder beta (second letter of the Greek alphabet) n beta betel Bot n betel betray (show) v divulgar, revelar * v trair * v trair betrayal (treason) n traition betroth (affiance) v fidantiar betrothal n fidantiamento betrothed (fiancé) n promisso * (fiancée) n promissa better (all the ~) adj tanto melio * (beat) v ultrapassar * (get ~) v refacer se, restablir se * (get the - of) v superar, vincer * (improve) v facer plus bon, meliorar * (you had - go) phr vos facera melio vader * adj melior, plus bon * adv melio betting adj spondente * n sponsion betting-shop n agentia de sponsiones between prep inter beverage (drink) n biberage ¬biberaje, bibitura bewail (deplore) v miserar beware v guardar se beware-of-the-dog phr attention al can! be-warm (of people) v haber calor * ~ -warm (of the weather) v facer calor bewilder v confunder, disconcertar, disorientar bewildered (perplexed) adj confuse, perplexe bewildering adj disconcertante bewilderment (perplexity) n confusion, perplexitate beyond (across, over, on the farther side of) prep trans * (farther, on the other side) adv ultra * (go ~) v ultrapassar * (past) adv preter * adv ultra * ~ measure (immeasurable) adj dismensurate, dismesurate * prep extra, ultra bi- (two, twice) in compounds adj bi- bias (prejudice) n preoccupation, prevention * (prejudice) v preoccupar * n predisposition, prejudicio, prevention * v influentiar * v render partial biased adj partial bib n pannello pectoral, pannello pectoral (de un baby) bibasic (dibasic) Chem adj bibasic Bible n Biblia biblical adj biblic biblically adv biblicamente biblio- (as in bibliography, bibliomancy) in compounds n biblio- bibliographer n bibliographo bibliographic adj bibliographic bibliographical adj bibliographic bibliographically adv bibliographicamente bibliography (1. description or history of books; 2. bibliographical list) n bibliographia bibliolater n bibliolatra bibliolatry n bibliolatria bibliomancy n bibliomantia bibliomania n bibliomania bibliomaniac (bibliomane) n bibliomano * (bibliomaniacal) adj bibliomane bibliophile adj bibliophile * n bibliophilo Biblist (Biblicist) n biblista bibulous (addicted to drink) adj bibule bicarbide (bicarburet) n bicarburo bicarbonate n bicarbonato bicarburet (bicarbide) n bicarburo bicentenary adj bicentenari * n bicentenario bicentennial n bicentenario biceps n bicipite bichromate Chem n bichromato bicipital adj bicipite bicker n altercar, querelar bickering n altercation, querela bicolor adj bicolor bicolored adj bicolor bicorn adj bicorne, bicornute bicornuate adj bicornute bicuspid adj bicuspide bicycle n bicycletta, bicyclo * v bicyclar bicyclic (of bicycles) adj bicyclic * (of two cycles, circles, or wheels) adj bicyclic bid (at auction) n offerta * (at auction) v offerer * (attempt) n essayo, tentativa * (command) v commandar, ordinar bidder (highest ~) n adjudicatario * n offerente bident (two-pronged instrument) n bidente biennial (- plant) n planta biennal * (1. lasting two years; 2. occurring every two years) adj biennal biennially adv biennalmente bier n feretro bifid adj bifide bifocal (having two foci) adj bifocal bifurcate v bifurcar bifurcation n bifurcation big (bulky) adj grande, grosse, importante bigamist n bigamo bigamous adj bigame bigamy n bigamia big-boned (bony) adj ossute bigot n bigot bigoted adj bigot * n bigot bigotry n bigoteria bike n bicycletta * v bicyclar bikini n bikini bilabial Gram adj bilabial bilateral adj bilateral bile Physiol n bile biliary Physiol adj biliari bilingual adj bilingue bilingualism n bilinguismo bilingually adv bilinguemente bilious (1. Med; 2. choleric, ill-tempered) adj biliose biliousness n biliositate biliverdin Biochem n biliverdina bill (account) n conto * (account) n nota * (bank draft, note) n nota * (beak) n becco * (beak) n rostro * (beak) n rostro * (draft of law) n projecto de lege * (draft) Fin n tratta * (invoice) n factura * (invoice) v facturar * (pertaining to a beak) adj rostral * (proposed law) n bill ¬A * ~ of fare (menu) n menu ¬F * ~ of health n patente * ~ of lading n cognoscimento billed (beaked) adj rostrate billet n quartiero * v billetar * v quartierar billfold n cartiera billful (beakful) n beccata billiard table n biliardo billiards n biliardo billion (a million millions) n billion * (a thousand millions) n milliardo * (milliard) n milliardo * (thousand millions) adj milliardo billionaire (milliardaire) n milliardario billionth (thousand millionth) adj milliardesime * adj billionesime bilobate (two-lobed) adj bilobate bimanous Zool adj bimane bimetallism n bimetallismo bimetallist n bimetallista bimonthly (occurring once in two months) adj bimestral bin n cassa, compartimento, receptaculo binary adj binari * ~ numbers Comp n numeros binari bind (1. to tie; 2. as in to bind books) v ligar * (attach) (to) v alligar * (oblige) v obligar * ~ again v religar * ~ in boards (board) Bookbinding v cartonar binding (1. act of binding; 2. bookbinding, binding of a book) n ligatura * (obligatory, compulsory) adj obligatori * adj obligatori * ~ in paper boards (boarding) Bookbinding n cartonage ¬cartonaje * ~ tightly (tightening, stricture) (act of) n strictura bingo n bingo, lotto, tombola binoculars n binoculo binomial Alg adj binomie * Alg n binomio bio- (as in biology) in compounds n bio- biochemical adj biochimic biochemist n biochimista biochemistry n biochimia biogenesis (1. genesis of organinims; 2. theory of biogenesis) n biogenese, biogenesis biogenetic adj biogenetic biographer n biographo biographic adj biographic biographical adj biographic biography n biographia biological adj biologic biologically adv biologicamente biologist n biologista, biologo biology n biologia bipartible adj bipartibile bipartite (having two parts) adj bipartite bipartition n bipartition biped adj bipede biplane n biplano * ~ with short underplane n sesquiplano bipolar adj bipolar birch (rod) n virga * (tree) n betula * v car le virgas a bird lover n ornithophilo * n ave birdcage n cavia pro aves birdie (give the middle finger) v facer insulto con le digito medie * (golf) n balla birdie * n avetto? birdlime n visco bird-loving adj ornithophile bireme (two-oared) adj bireme birth (act of giving birth to offspring) n parto * (act or fact of being born) n nascentia * (fig) n origine * (give - to) v parturir * (natural) n nascentia * (natural) n nativitate * ~ rate n natalitate birth-certificate n certificate de nascentia birth-control n limitation del natalitate birthday n anniversario birth-mark n nevo birthplace n loco natal birth-rate n natalitate biscuit (1. cracker, cooky, etc.; 2. Pottery bisque) n biscuit * ~ baker n biscuitero * ~ bakery n biscuiteria * n biscuit bisexual adj bisexual bishop (overseer, supervisor) n episcopo bismuth Chem n bismuth bison (1. European aurochs; 2. American buffalo) n bison, bisonte bistort (snakeweed) Bot n bistorta bit (a ~) n un pauco / poco * (binary digit) n bit, digito binari, piecetta digital * (for drill) n puncta * (part of the bridle that goes in a horse's mouth) n morso, freno * (piece) n pecietta bit-by-bit adv pauc a pauc, pauco a pauco, poco a poco bitch (female dog) n can feminin * (insult) n puta, putana bite (1. act of biting; 2. wound caused by biting) n morsura * (smart, sting) v piccar * (with teeth) v morder * ~ again v remorder bite-me (don't ~) phr no me morde * ~ -me phr morde me biting (caustic, mordant, mordacious) adj mordente, mordace bitter (embitter, to make ~) v amarisar * (emotion) adj amar * (taste) adj acerbe, amar * n bira clar bitterness (acerbity) n acerbitate, amaritude bitumen n bitumine bituminization (process of covering with bitumen) n bituminage ¬bituminaje, bituminisation bituminize (cover with bitumen) v bituminar, bituminisar bituminous adj bituminose bivalve Bot/Zool adj bivalve * Zool n bivalvo bivouac n bivac * v bivacar bizarre (odd, queer) adj bizarre bizonal adj bizonal black (- list, boycott) v boycottar * (boots) v lustrar * (colour) n nigre * (person) n negro, nigro * ~ lead (graphite) n plumbagine blackberry n rubo * ~ -berry n rubo blackbird (merl) n merla * ~ -bird n merla black-board n tabula nigre black-currant n ribes nigre blacken (make black) v nigrar black-eye n oculo contose black-guard n scelerato, villano black-leg n rumpe-exoperos black-mail n chantage, extorsion * ~ -mail v extorquer per chantage black-mailer n chantagista black-market n mercato nigre blackness n nigritia black-out n inconscientia * ~ -out v perder conscientia blacksmith (farrier) n ferrator, ferrero * ~ -smith n ferrator, ferrero blacksmith's shop (smithy) n ferrería s work (smithing) n ferreria bladder (urinary) Anat n vesica blade (as in blade of an oar) n pala * (hefty fellow, jolly chap) n galliardo * (of knife, etc.) n lamina * ~ of grass n folio de herba blame (expression of disapproval) n blasmo * (find fault with, find blameworthy, censure) v blasmar, culpar blameless adj innocente blameworthiness n accusabilitate blameworthy (liable to be accused) adj blasmabile, demeritori, accusabile blanch (whiten) (make white) v blanchir * Metal v blanchir blanching (whitening) (act of) n blanchimento blancmange v blancmangiar bland (soft, mild) adj blande blank (blank space) n blanco * (form) n formulario * adj blanc * adj vacue * n blanco blank-cartridge n cartucha in blanco blank-check (blank-cheque) n cheque in blanco blanket n copertura, copertura (de lana) blare v rugir blaspheme v blasphemar blasphemer n blasphemator blasphemous adj blaspheme blasphemy n blasphemia blast (bang) n explosion * (of wind) n colpo de vento * v detonar * v facer saltar blasto-, blast- (bud, sprout) in compounds n blasto-, blast- blastoderm Embryol n blastoderma blatant adj flagrante, patente blaze (burn) v flagrar * (fig) n brillantia * (flame) n flamma * (flame) v flammar * (on horse) n stella * ~ up (deflagrate) v deflagrar blazer n blazer blazon (coat of arms) n blason bleach n agente de blanchimento * v blanchir bleaching (act of) n blanchimento bleak adj deserte, desolate, salvage bleakness n desolation bleat n balamento * v balar bleed (lose blood) v sanguinar bleeder (hemophile, haemophile, hemophiliac, haemophiliac) n hemophilo bleeding n hemorrhagia blemish (defect) n defecto, menda * (spot) n macula * v guastar * v macular blend (mix) v miscer * n mixtura blender n miscitor bless (1. to consecrate; 2. to invoke blessings upon) v benedicer blessed (1. consecrated holy; 2. enjoying happiness or bliss) adj benedicte blessing n benediction blight n peste * v ruinar blind (1. to make blind; 2. to dazzle) v cecar * (shutter) n persiana * (without sight) adj cec blind-alley n vico cec blindfold n banda pro le oculos * v bandar le oculos blindness n cecitate blind-person n ceco blink v palpebrar blinkers v oculiera blinking (action of) n palpebration bliss n contento, felicitate blissful (happy) adj beate blister (vesicate) v vesicar, vesicar se * n bulla, ampulla * n vesicula blistery adj bullose blizzard n tempesta de nive bloated adj inflate blob n globulo bloc n bloco block (obstruct) v blocar, obstruer * (of buildings) n insula * (printing) n cliche * (solid mass of wood, stone, etc.) n bloco blockade Mil n blocada * Mil v blocar blockhead (Philistine) n beotio blockhouse (building designed to protect an outlying strategical point, bunker) n blockhaus blond adj blonde * n blonda blondness n blondessa blood n sanguine * ~ relationship (kinship) n cognation blood-cleanser (depurative) Med n depurativo bloodcurdling adj horrende blood-donor n donator de sanguine blood-pressure n pression arterial bloodstained (bloody) adj sanguinose blood-stream n currente sanguinee bloodsucker (leech) Zool n sanguisuga bloodthirsty adj sanguinari bloody (covered in blood, bloodstained) adj sanguinose * (sanguinary) (1. blood-thirsty; 2. accompanied by much bloodshed) adj sanguinari, sanguilente * (stain with blood) v insanguinar bloom (flower) n flor * (flower) v florer, florescer, florar * (the bloom on fruit) n pruina blooming (- idiot) phr un ver idiota * (flowering) (state of) n florimento * (flowering) adj florente * (prosperous) adj prospere blossoming (flowering) (act or state of) n floration blot (dry) v siccar * (stain) v macular * n macula blotch n macula blotting (- paper) n papiro siccante blouse (1. workman's blouse; 2. woman's blouse) n blusa blow (1. as in a bellows blows; 2. as in to blow bubbles) v flar * (1. to send out a strong current of air; 2. as in the wind blows) v sufflar * (be windy) v ventar * (come to -s) v venir al manos * (hit) n colpo * (of air) v sufflar * (of fuse) v saltar * (stroke) n colpo * (tragedy) n tragedia * (wind instrument) v imbuccar, sonar * ~ one's nose v sufflar se le naso * ~ up (fly in pieces with a loud report) v saltar * ~ upon or into (insufflate) v insufflar blower (bellows) n folle * (one who or that which blows) n sufflator blow-up (explode) vt exploder, facer exploder * ~ -up (inflate) v inflar blue (the ~) n le azur, le blau * adj azur, blau blueberry (whortleberry) n myrtillo bluebottle (cornflower) Bot n cyano blue-green (sea-green, glaucous) adj glauc blueprint (as in blueprint of a projected building) n cyanogramma * (cyanotype) n cyanotypo blueprinting apparatus n cyanographo * n cyanographia blues n melancholia bluff (act of bluffing) n bluff * (act of bluffing) n bluff ¬A * (deceive by false appearances) v bluffar * adj brusc * v bluffar bluffer n bluffator blunder n error * v errar blunt (dull) adj obtuse * (dull, obtund) v obtunder * (obtundent) adj obtundente * (rude) adj brusc bluntly adv bruscamente bluntness (dullness) n manco de acutessa * (rudeness) n bruscheria * (rudeness, brusqueness, brusquerie) n bruscheria blur n apparentia confuse / indistincte * v facer indistincte blurb n aviso editorial blush n rubor * v rubescer boa (1. Zool; 2. scarf of fur or feathers) n boa boar (male swine) n verre board (bind in boards) Bookbinding v cartonar * (cardboard) n carton * (come alongside in order to attack) Navy v abbordar * (committee) n consilio * (for chess, checkers etc.) n tabuliero * (go on board) v imbarcar se * (in an hotel) n pension * (of train) v montar in * (on ~) adv a bordo, a bordo de * (plank) n planca * (seize by boarding) v abbordar * (side of a ship) Naut n bordo * (table, slab, plate) n tabula * (tack) (the stretch which a ship makes on one tack in beating to windward) Naut] n bordada * (wood) n planca, tabula * ~ of directors (directorate) n directorio * ~ up v intabular boarder (boarding student, scholar) n interno * (one who boards in a boardinghouse or private home, lodger) n pensionario boarding (a ship) (act of) Naut n abbordage ¬abbordaje, abbordo * (binding in paper boards) Bookbinding n cartonage ¬cartonaje * (pension) n pension * ~ school n internato * ~ student (boarder) n interno boardinghouse (pension) n pension boarding-school n internato boast (of vaunt) v vantar * n pretension vangloriose * v vangloriar se, vantar se boastful (vainglorious) adj vangloriose boastfulness (vainglory) n vangloria boasting (vauntery) n vanteria boast-of v vantar boat (bark, small vessel) n barca, imbarcation * ~ race (regatta) n regata boatload n barcata boatman n barchero boat-race n regata bob (hair) vt accurtar * vi agitar se bobbin (spool, reel) n bobina bobsled (bobsleigh) n bobsleigh ¬A bobsleigh (bobsled) n bobsleigh ¬A bodice (corsage) n corsage ¬F bodily (corporal) adj corporal body (as in body and soul, body of a garment) n corpore * (dead) n cadavere * (group, corps) n corpore, gruppo * (matter, substance) n corpore * (of a car, etc.) n carrosseria * (physique) n corpore * ~ fat (animal fat) n adipe * ~ of employees (salariat, class of employees) n salariato bodyguard n guarda personal, guardacorpore Boeotia n Beotia Boeotian (inhabitant of Boeotia) n beotio * adj beotie bog (marsh) n marisco bogus adj false Bohemia n Bohemia Bohemian (1. native or inhabitant of Bohemia; 2. as in social Bohemian) n bohemo * (1. of Bohemia or its inhabitants; 2. of social Bohemians) adj bohemic * (of Bohemia) adj boheme boil (be boiling) v bullir * (bubble out) v ebullir * (furuncle) Pathol n furunculo * (peas, etc) v cocer, cocer in aqua * (water, etc) vt facer bullir * n clavo * v ferver * vi bullir * ~ water phr bullir aqua boil-down v reducer, reducer se boiled-egg n ovo bullite boiler (small kettle) n caldieretta * n caldiera boiling (ebullition) n ebullition * adj bulliente, ebulliente boiling-hot adj al puncto de ebullition boiling-point n puncto de ebullition boil-over v superfluer, a causa de ebullition boisterous adj turbulente boisterousness n turbulentia bold (be ~) v hardir * (daring, hardy) adj hardite boldness (daring, hardihood) n harditessa * (hardihood) n hardimento Bolivia Geog npr Bolivia Bolivian adj bolivian * n boliviano bolshevik (bolshevist) n bolchevico ¬bolshevico * adj bolchevista bolshevism n bolchevismo ¬bolshevismo bolshevist (bolshevik) n bolchevista ¬bolshevista bolshevization n bolchevisation ¬bolshevisation bolshevize v bolchevisar ¬bolshevisar bolster n cossino transverse bolster-up v appoiar, sustener bolt (for door, etc.) n pessulo * (mech) n vite * (missile) n quadrello * (scamper) (away) v escampar * (sift flour, etc. through a bolter) v setassar * vt claucer al pessulo bolter (sifter for bolting flour, etc.) n setasso bomb (bombard, shell) v bombar * (bombshell) n bomba * n bomba bombard (1. Hist type of cannon; 2. bombard vessel) n bombarda * (cannonade, shell, bomb) v bombardar, cannonar, bombar bombarder n bombardator bombardier Hist n bombardero bombardment n bombardamento bombardon (bass tuba) Mus] n bombardon * (brass reed stop on the organ) Mus n bombarda bombast n emphase bombastic adj emphatic bomber (one who or that which bombs) n bombator * n bombator bomber-plane n avion-bombator Bombus Zool n bombo Bonaire Geog npr Bonaire bond (tie) n ligamine, vinculo * Fin n obligation * v glutinar bondage (serfdom, slavery) n servage ¬servaje bone (bone of the higher vertebrate animals) n osso * (remove bones from) v disossar bonfire n foco, foco (de gaudio) bonnet (headgear) n cappotta, cofia * (of car) n copertura, copertura del motor * Naut n bonnette ¬F bonus n bonus ¬NL, premio bony (big-boned) adj ossute * (osseous) adj ossee, ossose boo n crito disapprobatori, critar con disapprobation a booby-trap n trappa explosive book n libro * v reservar book-case (closed) n bibliotheca * ~ -case (open) n libreria booking n reservation booking-office n billeteria bookkeeping (accountancy) n contabilitate * (accounting) adj contabile booklet n brochure book-maker / bookmaker racing n book-maker ¬A bookmakers n agentia de sponsiones bookplate (ex libris) n ex-libris bookseller n librero, venditor de libros bookshelf n planca, planca pro libros bookshop (bookstore) n libreria bookstall n kiosque de libros bookstore (bookshop) n libreria boom (fin) n altiamento de precios * (flourish) v florer * (noise) n strepito resonante * (obstruction) n barrage * (sound) v tonar boomerang n boomerang ¬A booming (humming buzzing) n bombo boost n stimulo * v stimular boot (- up) v initiar le computator * (footwear) n bottina * (high boot) n botta * (of car) n cala de bagage bootblack (shoeblack) n lustra-scarpas booth n barraca * n cabina bootjack n discalceator bootlace n cordon bootmaker (shoemaker) n scarpero boot-up (get ready) v equippar, equippar se * ~ -up v initiar le computator booty (spoil) n spolia * n butino booze n bibitura alcoholic * v biber in excesso borable (punchable) (that can be perforated) adj perforabile boracic (boric) adj boric borate Chem n borato borax Chem n borace, borax border (brim, edge) n bordo, margine * (brink, edge, brim, rim) n orlo * (fimbriate) (finish with a) v fimbriar * (fringe) n fimbria, frangia ¬franja * (frontier, boundary) n frontiera * (provide with a border or edging) v bordar * (strip on the edge of anything for strength or ornament, hem, trimming) n bordatura * ~ on v confinar con * ~ upon (be contiguous to) v confinar * ~ upon (neighbor) v avicinar, vicinar bordered (marginate) adj marginate bordering (conterminous) adj confin, contermine * (fimbriation) n fimbriation borderline adj marginal, linea de demarcation bore (bother) n persona o cosa enoiose * (drill) v sondar, forar * (of gun) n calibre * (pierce) v terebrar * (tire) v enoiar bored (be ~) v enoiar se * adj enoiate boredom (ennui) n enoio borehole (drilled hole) n foratura borer (drill) n sonda * (driller) n forator, sondator boric (boracic) adj boric boring (drilling) n sondage ¬sondaje * adj enoiose born (be ~) v nascer * (nee) adj nate, nascite * ~ four at one birth adj quadrigemine * ~ three at one birth (trigeminous) adj trigemine boron Chem n boro borough (part of city) n burgo borrow v facer se prestar borrower n beneficiario de credito / presto, prestario Borussia (Prussia) n Borussia Borussian (Prussian) (1. member of the Old Prussian people; 2. old Prussian language) (Old) n borusso * (Prussian) (Old) adj borusse boscage (thicket) n boscage ¬boscaje Bosnia-Herzegovina Geog npr Bosnia e Herzegovina bosom n sino Bosporus n Bosporo boss n chef * v dominar bossy adj autoritari, despotic botanical adj botanic botanist n botanista botanize v botanisar botany n botanologia, botanica both adj ambe * ~ pron ambes * ~ ... and .. conj e ... e ... bother n enoio, molestia, pena * vi dar se pena * vt enoiar, vexar both-of-them adj tote le duo Botswana Geog n Botswana bottle (for babies) n biberon * n bottilia * vt imbottiliar bottleneck (jam) n puncto de strangulation * (top of bottle) n collo de bottilia bottle-opener n aperibottilias bottom (base) n base * (of the sea, of a barrel) n fundo * Anat n culo * n basso * n fundo bottomless adj insondabile, sin fundo bough (branch) n ramo boughs (branches) n ramada, ramage, ramaje bouillon n bouillon ¬F boulder n petra grosse boulevard n boulevard bounce (facer) n saltar bouncing Bet (soapwort, Fuller's herb) Bot n saponaria bound (destined for) adj destinate * (it's - to happen) phr evenira certemente * (jump, leap) n salto * (jump, leap) v salir * (obliged) adj obligate * (out of -s) phr foras de limites * (tied) adj ligate * v saltar boundary (border, frontier, limit) n frontiera, limite boundless adj sin limite bouquet (1. nosegay; 2. perfume exhaled from wine) n bouquet ¬F * n bouquet bourgeois adj burgese * n burgese bourgeoisie (middle class) n burgesia * n burgesia bout (boxing) n combatto, partita * Med n accesso bovine adj bovin bow (bend wire) v curvar * (knot) n nodo * (obeisance) n inclination, reverentia * (prow) Naut n proa * (rod for playing the violin) n arco, archetto * (weapon for shooting arrows) n arco * ~ out v congedar * v inclinar se bowel (intestine) n intestino bowels n intestino bowk (old English) n barril bowker (old English) n fabricator de barriles bowl (basin) n bassinetto, bassino * (sport) n bolla * v bollar bow-legged adj valge bowls (joco de) n bollas * (play ~) v jocar al bollas bowman (archer) n sagittario box (big ~) n cassa * (box tree) n buxo * (bushing, axle ~) n cassa de axe * (case) n cassa * (case) n cassa * (case) v cassar * (fight with the fists) v boxar * (loge) Theat n loge ¬F * (small ~) n cassa * (theat) n loge * (tree) n buxo * ~ factory n casseria * ~ -logia Theat n logia ¬loja * ~ maker n cassero * vi boxar * vt cassar boxer (pugilist) n boxator, pugile boxing (act of fighting with the fists) n boxa * n boxa boxing-day n festa de sancte stephano boxing-match n match de boxa box-number (P.O. ~) n cassa postal box-office (ticket-window) n billeteria boxwood (wood of the box tree) n buxo boy (young man, youth, lad) n garson * n garson, puero * ~ scout n boy scout ¬A boycott (boycotting) n boycott, boycottage ¬boycottaje * v boycottar boyfriend (friendly) n amico * (lover) n amante boyhood n pueritia bra n brassiere * n sustenepectore brace (couple) n par * (rope attached to yard for trimming sail) n bracio * (support) n supporto * Naut v braciar * v fortificar, reinfortiar bracelet n bracialetto * n manilla bracers n supportos brachial adj brachial brachiopod Zool adj brachiopode * Zool n brachiopodo brachycephalic Anthropometry adj brachycephale bracket (for wall) n consola * (parenthesis) n parenthese brag (swagger) v fanfaronar, vangloriar braggart (fanfaron) n fanfaron Brahma Relig n Brahma Brahman (Brahmin) n brahman Brahmanic adj brahmanic Brahmanism n brahmanismo Brahmin (Brahman) n brahmin braid (galloon) n galon * (material) n galon * (plait) n tressa * (plait) v tressar * (plait) v tressar * (plait, tress) n tressa * (trim with braid, with material) v galonar * ~ or galloon maker n galonero braider (plaiter) n tressator braiding (plaiting) (act of) n tressage ¬tressaje braille n braille brain (rack one's -s) v rumper se le capite * n cerebro * v facer saltar le cerebro brainwash v facer le lavage del cerebro brainwashing n lavage del cerebro brainwave n bon idea braise v brasar brake (put on the brakes) v frenar * Mech n freno brake-drum n tambur de freno bran n furfure branch (bough) n branca, ramo * (branch office) n succursal branched (ramose) adj ramose * ~ pattern (flower pattern) n ramage ¬ramaje branches (boughs) n ramada, ramage ¬ramaje branchia (gill) Zool n branchia branchial adj branchial branchiate Zool adj branchiate branchiopod Zool n branchiopodo branch-off v deramar se * ~ -off v furcar se branch-office n filial, succursal branch-out v expander, expander se * ~ -out v furcar, furcar se brand (branding mark) n stigma * (make) n marca * (torch) n face * (torch) n face, facula * v stigmatisar brandish v brandir brandishing (action of) n brandimento brandnew adj flammante * ~ -new adj flammante brandy n brandy ¬A brasiletto Bot n brasiletto Brasilian adj brasilian brass (alloy of copper and zinc) n laton * adj de laton brassard (badge worn on one's arm) n bracial brassière n sustenepectore brass-wind instrument n cupro brassworker (brazier) n latonero brassworks n latoneria bravado n bravada brave (courageous) adj brave, coragiose * v bravar * v defiar bravery (courage, valor) n braveria, bravura, valentia bravo (hired assassin) n bravo brawl n rixa * v venir al manos brazen (of brass) adj de laton * (shameless) adj sin vergonia brazier (brassworker) n latonero * n brasiero Brazil Geog npr Brasil Brazilian adj brasilian * n brasiliano brazilin Chem n brasilina brazilwood n brasil breach (of contract) n ruptura * Mil n brecha ¬bresha * v facer un brecha in bread n pan * v panar bread-basket n corbe de pan bread-knife n cultello de pan breadth (width) n largor, latitude, largessa * (width) n transverso breadwinner n ganiator del pan, sustentor del familia break (- even) v finir sin esser le ganiator o le perdente * (1. to make come apart or to pieces; 2. to put an end to; 3. to come apart or to pieces) v rumper * (a fall) v moderar * (a record) v batter * (an oath) v violar * (cause to break) v franger * (in the wrath) n cambiamento * (interval) n pausa * (of health) v pejorar se * (of news) v communicar, divulgar * (of weather, voice) v alterar se * (snap) n ruptura * (snap) vi franger, franger se, rumper, rumper se, fracturar, fracturar se * (stop) n interruption * (stop) v interrumper * (the law) v infringer * ~ down (collapse) v collaber * ~ into (burst into, irrupt) v irrumper * ~ into parts v fractionar * ~ into pieces (fracture) v dispeciar * ~ of day (dawn) n alba * ~ off (rend) v abrumper * ~ out (burst forth, erupt) v erumper * ~ out again (recrudesce) v recrudescer * ~ the fast (stop fasting) v disjejunar * ~ wind (let off gas) v peder breakable adj frangibile breakableness n frangibilitate breakage n ruptura break-away v distaccar se break-down (analysis) n analyse, analysis * ~ -down (car) n panna * (collapse) Med n collapso * ~ -down (of a plan) n insuccesso * ~ -down (of car) v faller * ~ -down v collaber * ~ -down vt abatter breaker (bone ~) n fracturator * (foam-crested wave) n rumpente * Elect n interruptor breakfast (have ~) v jentar * n jentaculo, jentar * v jentar break-in (by force) vt fortiar * ~ -in (wear in) v effrager * ~ -in n effraction breaking (action of) n fraction * (rupture) n rumpimento, ruptura * ~ in (housebreaking) n effraction * ~ into parts (action of) n fractionamento * ~ into pieces (fracturing) (act of) n dispeciamento * ~ wind (letting off gas) (action of) n pedito break-out (epidemic, war) n declarar se * ~ -out (escape) v escappar * ~ -out n escappa break-through (breach) n penetration * ~ -through (progress) n avantiamento decisive * ~ -through v penetrar break-up (disperse) vi dispersar se * ~ -up (divorce) n divorcio * ~ -up (machinery) v dismartellar * ~ -up (of school) v comenciar le vacantias * ~ -up n disintegration * ~ -up n dispensation * ~ -up n dissolution * ~ -up n fragmentation * ~ -up vt dispersar * ~ -up vt fragmentar breast (1. chest; 2. bosom) n pectore breastbone (sternum) n sterno breastplate (for horses) adj pectoral breath (breathing) n sufflo * (out of ~) adv foras de halito, sin halito * (wind) n pneuma * n halito, sufflo breathable (respirable) adj respirabile breathableness (respirability) n respirabilitate breathe (exhale, give off) v respirar * (respire) v respirar, spirar breathe-in n inspirar breathe-out v expirar breather n momento de reposo, pausa breathing (respiration) n respiration breathless adj foras de halito, sin halito breath-taking adj surprendente breed (hatch) n covata * (produce offspring) v prolificar * (race) n racia * vi prolificar * vt elevar * vt propagar breeding (education) n education * (prolification) n prolification * (rearing) n elevamento * (rearing) n propagation * (rearing) n reproduction breeze (light wind) n brisa * (waft) n sufflo Breton n britone breve Mus n breve breviary n breviario brevity (1. shortness of time; 2. conciseness, briefness) n brevitate brew (beer) vt fabricar, preparar * (tea) v infunder * (trouble) vi preparar se * n biberage, infusion brewer (beer) n birero brewery n fabrica de bira bribe n offerta a scopo de corruption * v corrumper bribery n corruption bric-a-brac n bric-à-brac ¬F brick n bricca bricklayer n murator con briccas bridal adj nuptial bride n nupta * n sponsa bridegroom n marito, sponso, sposo bridesmaid n damisella de honor, pronuba bridge (1. bridge over a river, etc; 2. Dent; 3. bridge of a musical instrument) n ponte * (build a bridge over) v pontar * (structure) n ponte * Cards n bridge ¬A * ~ a gap v repler un lacuna bridgekeeper n pontero bridle (a horse, etc.) v frenar * (put a bridle on) v bridar * n brida * v refrenar brief (short) adj breve * Eccl n breve * n dossier * v instruer briefs (underwear) n calceonettos brigade Mil n brigada brigadier Mil n brigadero brigand (bandit) n brigante brigandage (brigandism) n brigantage ¬brigantaje brigandish adj brigantesc bright (clever) adj intelligente * (dazzling) adj brillante, luminose * (flaming) adj flammante * (happy) adj allegre * (of colours) adj vive * (of eyes, weather) adj clar * (resplendent) adj splendide * (shining, shiny) adj lucide, nitide, lucente * ~ red (scarlet, vermilion) adj vermilie brighten (lighten) vt facer plus brillante * (of person) vi allegrar se * (weather) v devenir plus clar * ~ up (cheer up) (make gay or cheerful) v allegrar brightness (clarity) n nitor * (luminousness) n nitiditate * (resplendence) (great) n resplendentia * n intensitate de illumination * n lustro * n splendo brilliance (brilliancy) (1. great brightness, radiance; 2. splendor, magnificence) n brillantia * (fulgidity, shine) n fulgiditate brilliancy (brilliance) (1. great brightness, radiance; 2. splendor, magnificence) n brillantia brilliant (beaming, radiant) adj radiante * adj brillante * ~ idea n idea brillante / luminose * n brillante brilliantine (oily hair dressing) n brillantina brim (rim, border, brink, edge) n orlo brine n muria bring (fetch, lead) v apportar, ducer * ~ about (effect) v effectuar * ~ forth v producer * ~ forth young v fetar * ~ in v introducer * ~ into being (raise up) v suscitar * ~ near (approximate) v approximar * ~ on (cause) v causar * ~ on (introduce) v introducer * ~ out (book) v publicar * ~ out (come out with) v facer sortir * ~ to a close (to bring to completion) v ultimar * ~ together (unite) (in a coalition) v coalisar * ~ up v educar * v apportar bring-about v causar, provocar * ~ -about v effectuar bring-back v reportar bringer n apportator * n introductor bringing to a close or to completion (action of) n ultimation brink (edge, brim, rim, border) n orlo brio n brio ¬I briquette (briquet) n briquette ¬F brisk (alacritous, eager) adj alacre briskness (alacrity, eagerness) n alacritate bristle (set on end) v ericiar * (short, stiff hair of hogs, etc.) n seta bristle-bearing (setiferous) adj setifere bristle-shaped (setiform) adj setiforme bristly (setaceous) adj setacee Bristol board n bristol Britain (Great ~) n Grande Britannia * Geog n Britannia British adj britannic * ~ or red oak Bot n robore Briton n britanno * n britone Brittany n Britannia brittle adj fragile broach Locksmithing n broca broad (spacious, wide) adj large, late * ~ bean n faba broadcast (radio) v radiodiffunder * (spread) vt diffunder, disseminar * (tv) v telediffunder * adj disseminate, divulgate * n transmission broadcasting (radio) n radiodiffusion * (tv) n telediffusion broaden v allargar broadening (widening) n allargamento broad-minded adj liberal, tolerante broadside (simultaneous discharge of a broadside) Naut] n bordada brocade n brocato * v brocar brocatel n brocatello broccoli n broccoli ¬I brochure (pamphlet) n brochure ¬F broil (grill, roast) Cookery v rostir broiling (grilling, roasting) Cookery n rostimento broke (out of money, be ~) adj/v. past haber nulle moneta broken adj rupte * ~ English n anglese imperfecte broker n agente, agente de cambio bromate Chem n bromato bromic Chem adj bromic bromide Chem n bromuro bromine Chem n bromo bronchial adj bronchial bronchiole Anat n bronchiolo bronchitis Pathol n bronchitis bronchopneumonia Pathol n bronchopneumonia bronchotome Surg n bronchotomo bronchotomy Surg n bronchotomia bronchus Anat n broncho bronze (give the color of bronze to) v bronzar * adj de bronzo * n bronzo * vt bronzar * ~ worker n bronzator bronzing (act of) n bronzage ¬bronzaje brooch (clasp, buckle) n fibula * n broche ¬F brood (hatch of birds) n covata * (incubate) v incubar * (meditate) v meditar * (of birds) v covar * (of nestlings) n nidata * (sit on) (eggs) v covar brooder (bird that sits on eggs) n covator * (female bird that sits on eggs) n covatrice broody (of birds) n covator * (of people) adj meditative brook (comport, bear, allow) v comportar * (small stream) n rivo * v tolerar broom (for sweeping) n scopa * Bot n genista brothel n bordello * n lupanar brother n fratre brotherhood (confraternity) n confraternitate * (fraternity) (state of being brothers) n fraternitate brother-in-law n fratre affin brotherliness n fraternitate brotherly (fraternal) adj fraternal, fraterne * n fraternal Brougham (carriage) n brougham ¬A brow (forehead) n fronte * (of eye) n supercilio * (of hill) n summitate browbeat v intimidar brown (make brown) v imbrunir * adj brun * ~ coal (lignite) Mineral n lignite * n brun browse (of animals) v pasturar * (of people) v leger sin methodo browser (internet) n browser ¬A, lector del tela bruise (contuse) v contunder * (contusion) n contusion * (tund, pound) v tunder bruit v ruitar Brumaire Hist n brumario brumal (wintry) adj brumal brume (fog, mist) n bruma brumous (foggy, misty) adj brumose Brunei Geog n Brunei brunette adj brunette * n brunetta brush (1. brushwood, thicket; 2. implement for brushing) n brossa * (clean with a brush) v brossar * (conflict) n confrontation * (graze) (against) v rader * (paintbrush) n penicillo, pincel * ~ against v racer * ~ aside v apartar * ~ away v remover, subtraher * ~ up (clean) v brossar * ~ up (refresh) v repassar, revider brushmaker n brossero brushmaking n brosseria brusque (blunt, rude) adj brusc brusqueness (brusquerie, bluntness) n bruscheria brusquerie (bluntness, brusqueness) n bruscheria Brussels n Brussel, Bruxelles ¬F brussel-sprouts n caule de brussel brutal adj brutal brutality n brutalitate brutalize v brutalisar brutally adv brutalmente brute adj brute * n bruto brutishness (sottishness) n imbrutimento bryology (muscology) (science of mosses) n muscologia bubble n bulla * ~ out (boil) v ebullir * v ebullir bubbly adj bullose buccal Anat adj buccal buck (male) n masculo * (money) n dollar * (stag) n cervo bucket (ashpan, ash box) (container for ashes) n cineriero * (pail) n situla bucketful (pailful) n situlata buckle (brooch, clasp) n fibula * (clasp) n fibula * (fasten) v fixar * (twist) n distortion * (twist) vt distorquer * vi distorquer se buckler (shield) n scuto buck-up (encourage) v incoragiar * ~ -up (hurry) v hastar * ~ -up (take courage) v reprender corage bud (flower ~) n button del flor * (gemmate) v gemmar * Bot n button Buddha npr Buddha Buddhism n buddhismo Buddhist n/adj buddhista Buddhistic (Buddhist) adj buddhic budding (gemmation) n gemmation budge v mover, mover se budget (include in the budget) v budgetar ¬budjetar * n budget ¬A * v budgetar budgetary adj budgetari ¬budjetari buffalo Amer n bison, bisonte * n bufalo buffer Comp n buffer * n tampon buffet (sideboard) n buffet ¬F * v batter buffet-car n wagon buffet, wagon cafeteria buffoon n buffon buffoonery (pantaloonery) n pantalonada * n buffoneria bug (annoy) v irritar, vexar * (in bed) n cimice * (listening device) n microphono (celate) * (place devices) v installar microphonos bugbane Bot n cimicaria bugger Amer n muco nasal * Amer v irritar, vexar * n sodomita * vi committer sodomia buggery n sodomia bugle n trompetta militar * v trompettar bugler n trompettero (militar) build (construct) v construer, struer * (erect a building) v edificar * (frame) n corporatura * ~ a bridge over (bridge) v pontar * ~ a nest v nidificar * n corporatura * v construer builder (1. one who builds; 2. one who oversees building operations) n edificator, interprenditor de construction building (edifice) n edificio * (erection) (action of building) n edification building-contractor n interprenditor de construction building-site n cantier de construction * ~ -site n terreno a construer, terreno de construction building-society n societate immobiliari build-up (build) v contruer * ~ -up (increase) vt amassar * ~ -up n accrescimento * ~ -up n amassamento * ~ -up vi accrescer bulb (1. Bot; 2. Anat a rounded enlargement at one end of a hair, tooth, etc.) n bulbo * (lamp, light ~) n ampulla bulbar adj bulbar bulbgrower n bulbicultor bulbgrowing n bulbicultura bulbiform (bulb-shaped) adj bulbiforme bulbil (bulblet) Bot n bulbillo bulblet (bulbil) Bot n bulbillo bulbous adj bulbose bulb-shaped (bulbiform) adj bulbiforme Bulgaria Geog npr Bulgaria Bulgarian adj bulgare * n bulgaro bulge n protuberantia * v protuberar bulk (cargo) n cargo * (in ~) phr in grosso * (main mass, main part) n grosso * (mass) n massa * v parer bulky (big) adj grosse bull (bull's, taurine) adj taurin * (male bovine animal) n tauro * (male) n masculo * (papal ~) n bulla bulldog n bull-dog * ~ -dog n bull-dog ¬A bull-dozer n bulldozer bullet n bolletta bulletin n bulletin bullet-proof n a prova de bolletta bull-fight n cursa de tauros bullfighting (tauromachy) n tauromachia bull's (taurine, bull) adj taurin bull-shaped (tauriform) adj tauriforme bully n bruto, tyranno * v intimidar, tormentar bum (buttocks) n culetto, culo * (loiterer) n vagabundo bump (blow) n colpo * (lump) n tubere * ~ into v impinger contra * vi collider bumper (glass) n vitro plen * (of a motor vehicle, etc.) n paracolpos * Rr tampon * adj magnific, magnificente bumptious (arrogant) adj arrogante bumpy (of journey) adj pauco confortabile * (of road) adj pauco plan bun (bread) n panetto dulce * (hairstyle) n capillos inrolate in - * (hairstyle) n nodo bunch (of flowers) n bouquet * (of grapes) n raceme * (of keys) n fasce * vi serra * vt gruppar bundle (bale) n fardo * (fagot) n fascina * (of rods, sticks) n fasce * (packet, pack) n pacchetto, pacco * (shove) v pulsar sin ceremonia * (tie in a bundle) v impacchettar, ligar bungalow n bungalow, casa de un etage bungle v facer inhabilmente bunion n callositate bunk n couchette bunker (for coal) n deposito de carbon * Mil n refugio subterranee buns (cheeks of buttocks) n culettas buoy (floating object moored to the bottom) Naut n boia * (keep afloat) v boiar buoyage (act of providing with buoys) n boiage ¬boiaje * (system of buoys) n boiada buoyant (floating) adj boiante burden (encumber) v gravar * (entrust, charge) v incargar * (freight) (of or pertaining to burden, freight, etc.) adj onerari * (load) n fardello * (load) n onere * n onere * v onerar burdensome (onerous) adj onerose burdock n bardana bureau (commissioner's position, commissary's position, tenure) n commissariato * (desk writing table) n bureau ¬F * (office) n cancelleria * n bureau bureaucracy (undue influence of administrative bureaus) n bureaucratia ¬burocratìa bureaucrat n bureaucrate ¬buròcrate bureaucratic adj bureaucratic burglar (housebreaker) n effractor burglar-alarm n campana antifurto burglary n effraction burgle v robar (per medio de effraction) burgomaster n burgomaestro Burgundian adj burgundie * n burgundio, burgundion Burgundy n Burgundia burial (- site) n sepulcro, sepultura * (interment, inhumation) n interramento, inhumation Burkina Faso Geog npr Burkina Faso Burma Geog n Burma, Myanmar burn (1. to be on fire; 2. to cause to be consumed by fire) v arder * (blaze) v flagrar * (burn up) v urer * (cause to ~) v conflagrar * (consume) v consumer * (hurt, injury, or effect caused by burning) n arditura * (ignite) v ignir * (incinerate) v incinerar * (scorch) v adurer * ~ coal v comburer carbon * ~ incense before or to Eccl v incensar * ~ incense v comburer incenso * ~ up (burn) v urer * ~ up (consume) v comburer burner (gas ~) n becco de gas * n becco burning (being on fire) n ardimento * (causing to be consumed by fire) n ardimento * (destroying by fire) (act of) n ustion * (scorching) (act of) n adustion * adj ardente * n combustion burnish n brunitura * v brunir burnisher (tool used in burnishing) n brunitorio * n brunitor burnishing (burnishment) n brunimento burnishment (burnishing) n brunimento burnoose n burnus ¬Ar burnt (scorched, adust) adj aduste * adj ardite, comburite burn-up v comburer burrow (dig) v foder * n coniliera burse (scholarship) n bursa burst (facer) v exploder * (facer) v rumper * (sunder) v erumper * ~ forth (erupt, break out) v erumper * ~ into (irrupt, break into) v irrumper * n explosion * n ruptura * ~ of laughter n risada * ~ out laughing v erumper in risos burst-forth v erumper burst-into v erumper burst-into-a-room v irrumper in un camera burst-into-tears v erumper in lacrimas Burundi Geog n Burundi bury (inter, inhume) v interrar, sepelir, inhumar bus (omnibus) n omnibus * n autobus, bus bush (shrub) n arbusto * Mech n anello * Mech n cossinetto bushel Bib n modio bushing Mech n cassa de axe * Mech n cassinetto bushy adj scisse busily adv occupatemente business (do - with) v commerciar con * (firm) n casa de commercio, firma * (fuss) n strepito * (it's none of your ~) phr il non vos importa * (job) n occupation * (matter) n cosa, pragma * (trade) n affaires, negotios * ~ hours n horas de commercio business-card n carta de introduction business-like adj methodic, practic businessman n homine de affaires, homine de negotios bus-route n linea de autobus bus-stop n halto de autobus bust (1. upper front part of the body; 2. Art) n busto bustle n activitate * v agitar se busy (engaged in work) adj occupate * (of people) adj occupate * (of street) adj frequentate, populate * ~ oneself with v occupar se de * v occupar busybody Fem n officiosa * Masc n officioso but (save) prep salvo * ~ conj ma, mais, sed butcher (slaughter) v macellar * n macellero * n macello butcher's block (chopping board) n hachatoria ¬hashatoria butchershop n macelleria butcher's-shop n macelleria butchery n macellamento * n massacro but-for conj salvo, sin butler (steward) n dispensero * n majordomo butt (barrel, cask) n botte * (buttocks) n culo * (of rifle) n calce * ~ in v interrumper * ~ out v cessar de interrumper * v dar un colpo de corno a butter adj butyrari * ~ dairy n butyreria * ~ industry n butyreria * n butyro * v butyrar buttercup n button de auro butterfly n papilion butterman n butyrero buttery (with butter) adj butyrari * adj butyrose buttock (posterior) n culo * (posterior) n posterior buttocks (podex) n podice * n culo button (fasten with a button or buttons) v buttonar * ~ factory n buttoneria * ~ manufacture or trade n buttoneria * ~ manufacturer or dealer n buttonero * n button * ~ up v buttonar * v buttonar buttonhole n buttoniera * ~ -hole n buttoniera * ~ -hole v retener, retener (al passage) butt-out v cessar de interrumper buttress Arch n contraforte * v reinfortiar * v sustener butt-up (abut) v junger butyrate Chem n butyrato butyric Chem adj butyric butyrine Chem n butyrina butyrous adj butyrose buy (purchase) v comprar, emer * n compra, emption * ~ out (indemnify) v disinteressar buy-back v redimer buyer (purchaser) n comprator, emptor buy-out v disinteressar buy-up (corner the market) v accaparar buzz (hum, rustle, murmur) n susurro * vi susurrar buzzard (Buteo buteo) n busardo by (- means of, through, along) prep/adv per * (according to) prep secundo * (along) prep secundo, secun * (by the agency of) prep per * (little - little) prep pauc a pauc * (made - hand) prep facite a mano * (near) prep juxta * (near, with, at) prep apud * ~ all means prep certo * ~ and by prep plus tarde * ~ and large prep in grande parte * ~ bus adv per / in bus * ~ car adv per / in auto * ~ chance adv per aventura * ~ degrees (little by little, a little at a time, gradually) adv paulatim * ~ election adv per election * ~ eleven o'clock adv ante dece-un horas * ~ heart adv de memoria * ~ land adv per terra * ~ land and sea adv per terra e per mar * ~ means of prep per medio de * ~ night adv de nocte * ~ no means (not in the least, no!) adv minime * ~ no means prep non del toto * ~ oneself prep sol, per uno sol * ~ reason of (because of, on account of) prep propter * ~ saturday adv ante sabbato * ~ sight adv de vista * ~ the way (BTW) prep/conj a proposito * ~ way of (via) prep via bye (good ~) adv adeo * (see ya) adv a revider bylaw (ordinance, regulation) n statuto * n statuto local bypass n derivation * n strata de deviation * v derivar byproduct = by-product n subproducto bystander n circumstante byword (proverb) n proverbio Byzantin adj byzantin Byzantine n byzantino Byzantium n Byzantio